A Very OC Hogwarts Story
by Winnie Geller
Summary: Placed in the time when Sirius and James are in Hogwarts: Bianca Le Basium, Brenna Infellus, Tanya Bis Mater, Emilyfay Duveix, Paige Plenora, and Aislinn Abeo all get into wacky shenanigans Read at own will
1. Bellatrix Black

**PRE CHAPTER ONE**

Bellatrix Black always longed to be Bellatrix Riddle but never had a real reason why. It could have been his looks, his power, his magic? Who knew? Bellatrix Black had always longed to be Bellatrix Riddle- and she would do anything to get there.

The nearly-graduated witch disapparated to big berkleys house of munch-a muggle diner. The dark-haired, heavy eye-lidded girl got strange looks and turning heads as she swept past questioning muggles, and made her way to a small wooden door with a doorknocker shaped like a snake. She knocked hesitantly on the door

"Intrude," said a cold, harsh voice. Bellatrix gingerly pushed the door open, and entered a tiny room that was dark, damp, and moist. Behind a black wooden desk sat the most handsome man, petting a large black snake that was coiled ever so dangerously around his pale neck.

"Tom Riddle-" He cut her off with a harsh noise like that of a hiss of a snake. "I apologize- my Lord. I want to be part of you..part of your…gathering"

"We call ourselves the death eaters" He pet his snake Nagini.

"How do I help?" she smiled and showed off her pearl white teeth, like that of a werewolf.

"Recruit those who want to help, and I shall reward you most handsomely. And kill those who disobey" Her heavy lidded eyes dropped and she felt her heart sink. She had never killed before…but she had never been inlove either till now.

"I'll do what I can, Lord" She tried to force the words out

"No! You will make an unbreakable vow when the Abeos return to my side. Get their daughter- The youngest wizard is still a student…don't bother recruiting the squib though…if you can get rid of her do so." He hissed

"Alright, my lord" She left the room not sure what was to come.

**Oh ty I don't harry potter**

**And I wrote this with my friends **


	2. The Arrival: Ch2

17:27

The Hogwarts Express was repainted an exciting shade of maroon for this year's term. It might have only been considered an exciting shade because all the new students were well- _new. _

"Mommy! I wanna go really bad? Please! I don't want Bianca to go!" Sabrina Le Basium whined

"Breeny" as their mother shook her head Sabrina's elder sister with the bright pink hair bent down "I promise next year our beds will be RIGHT next to eachother like at home okay? And this way I will learn about Hogwarts so when you come it wont be so scary! This way we wont BOTH be new.."

Bianca kissed her mother goodbye, hugged her crying sister, and hugged her father. She grabbed her white baby owl, Appyl, and got on board. She found an empty cabin with 3 carvings saying 'Brenna Infellus year one' to "Brenna Infellus year three' next to 'Tanya Bis Mater year one' to 'Tanya Bis Mater year three', the same can be said for an Aislinn Abeo. She ignored the graffiti.

Bianca was as pale as snow. Ironically, her name meant white…ironically. She had bright silver eyes, unlike her whole family who had sky blue eyes. She pushed her bright pink bangs out of her eyes and put a panda bear clip in and broke out her new copy of"Hogwarts, A History", and started learning about her new home.

Meanwhile, a family of wizards, each with eyes a goldenrod shade of yellow, came rushing toward the Hogwarts express

"We're late! We're late!" screamed a very paranoid mother.

"Oh mom, we're not late! We're about an hour early!" said Brenna Infellus, the daughter of the golden-eyed family. Brenna Infellus has wavy sky-blue hair, gold eyes, and skin the shade of mocha. She also had a blue cat named Orion with yellow eyes that matched hers.

"Alright fine." Said the mother "I guess I'm just worried about your brothers first year".

Brenna glanced over at her brother, who was sticking a wand up his nose, obviously not sure what to do with it. Derrick Infellus wasn't a squib, but he wasn't quite magic, either. He wasn't what you'd call, 'magically advanced'. Perhaps more of magically 'slow'. He'll be in Hufflepuff for sure, and in special ed. classes. Johann Infellus, the father of this family, wanted his only son to be in Slytherin just as he had. However, with Derrick's wit, he'd be lucky if he even put the sorting hat on his HEAD. Johann Infellus loved him nonetheless, though. Brenna Infellus kissed her parents goodbye, and boarded the Hogwarts express, leaving her parents to tend to her drooling brother.

As Brenna Infellus boarded she saw her friend, Tanya Bis Mater. Tanya was a mudblood, muggle born, but she was no doubt a genius. It was weird that Brenna was so close with Tanya- due to the fact they were in different houses. Tanya had long brown hair and was hopelessly inlove with a Slytherin boy. Oh how the houses intertwined…Ravenclaw and Slytherin would make one hell of a baby though. She desperately wanted Eric Weasley. The ginger cousin of Gryffindor's Arthur Weasley. Before Brenna and Tanya started looking for their usual cart, they looked around for their other friend Aislinn Abeo. The three girls were all neighbors in the muggle world, which helped when Tanya got her letter because she had the Abeo's and Infellus's to help her, in her first year. By now though, her parents got the hang of 9 and ¾'s. The two girls gazed around and finally saw their purple headed friend Aislinn rolling her eyes at her parents.

"Sure mom, I'll write every day", said an eye-rolling Aislinn. She stepped through Platform 9 and ¾'s and headed for the maroon colored train. Her squib sister, Misoa Abeo, was trying to walk through Platform 9 and ¾'s, but kept on bumping into the wall. Tears rolled their way down her face as she realized once again that she would never get a seat on that train.

Bianca looked out the window, and saw a girl with fire red hair and grassy green eyes looking excited for term as her parents struggled to carry her overflowing luggage. She also saw a muggle father with wildly curly hair smiling and waving goodbye to his daughter, who also had curly hair, as she slipped right past Platform 9 and ¾'s.

Aislinn caught sight of her friends, Brenna and Tanya, and they entered the train together. As they neared their usually cart, where they had graffitied their names in all the previous years, they noticed something oddly unusual about their cart. A pink haired girl who was reading a book was in there.

Tanya slammed open the door angrily as the pink-haired silvery-eyed Bianca Le Basium looked up in astonishment, as if she had just committed a horrible crime.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but you're in our seat" began Tanya.

"Tanya!" screamed Brenna, in the new girl's defense, "Be nice, she looks new." Brenna turned to the new girl. "Hi! I'm Brenna Infellus, and you are?"

"Bianca Le Basium" She started "I just transferred from Beauxbaton."

"Wow, French snob, much?" Aislinn Abeo rolled her eyes "I mean what other witch would have neon pink hair!" She and Tanya started laughing.

"Seriously, why'd you transfer!" laughed on Tanya "If it's for the Quidditch-"

"I moved here because my sister married Cornelius Lupin and my mom wanted me to go to school with Remus." Tanya and Aislinn's jaws dropped.

"Remus!" They giggled in delight. Thank god the new girl couldn't get Remus. He was her basically brother.

"Yes. My brother in law?" Before Bianca continued they heard a knock. All their heads turned and a flaming red head walked in with a girl who had dark brown curly hair.

"Hello?" The red head asked "My name's Paige Plenora…can I sit here?"

Tanya and Aislinn let out a disgusting noise and sat down.

"Sure" Brenna Infellus said making room. The cart was packed and they all decided to introduce themselves.

"So I guess I can repeat this- I'm Bianca Le Basium and I'm a new transfer from Beauxbuton."

"Oh!" The bushy girl yelped, "I'm from Durmstrang! I'm new too! My name is Emilyfay Duveix. "

"Your name really RHYMES?" Laughed Aislinn

Emily ignored the comment. "I have a twin brother back at Durmstrang, Alex, but I'm here for Quidditch! I'm a great seeker but Durmstrang has a horrible program so I'm here!"

Aislinn gave Tanya a look expressing how annoyed she was with the new kids.

"I'm Paige Plenora. I'm a Hufflepuff" She ignored the snickers "…and to be honest, all my friends dropped out to start a band. The call it 'The Weird Sisters'. Have you heard of them? Well, they're really good! They don't have a drummer though. That's where I was supposed to come in, but my parents refuse to raise a dropout as a daughter."

"Well, I'm Brenna Infellus and I'm in Gryffindor…that's Aislinn Abeo she's in Slytherin…and Tanya Bis Mater…She's in Ravenclaw. We are all neighbors outside of school."

"Um, hey, pink-haired French snob," began Tanya. "Why are you staring at Brenna? Never seen a REAL witch before?"

Bianca grew angrier as the comments got ruder, but she kept her cool.

"Well, I was just noticing how pretty her eyes were. Its not everyday you see someone with golden cat eyes." Bianca said, as she turned to Brenna and smiled amiably.

"Oh, thank you!" said Brenna, evidently flattered. "Yours are very pretty, too. Such an intricate shade of silver! Like a pool of moonlight!"

"Now if we are done comparing each other to rocks," interrupted Aislinn, "we should probably get some food!"

They got up to grab gold out of their pockets. After the food cart left it was basically empty. Emilyfay crammed chocolate frogs in her mouth and Brenna gulped down pumpkin juice. They heard a loud bang and Bianca dropped her drink all over Aislinn.

"UGH!" Aislinn screamed but not even Tanya was paying attention. They all jumped up to see what happened.

They got out of the cart to see Jake Ulysse, a bushy haired boy with empty brown eyes, on top of Eric Weasley, a ginger. They were throwing punches. They were awkwardly passionate fighters. All the girls heard were "not a genius" and "you don't belong in my house". Bianca, who at heart hated violence, tried to break it up. Jake threw a punch and missed Eric. It hit Bianca in the face and she toppled into a fairly tall boy with longish black hair.

"JAKE!" screamed the boy "ERIC!"

The two fighting boys looked up to see a bleeding girl.

"Seriously, rolling on the floor like a filthy muggles! USE YOUR WANDS!" Tanya screamed

"Don't encourage them Tanya!" The boy scolded.

"I'm Sirius Black." He looked at the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, he he, I'm Bianca…I like your hair"

"I like yours, too. Are you new?" His eyes twinkled at her ;)

"Yeah I moved from Be-" She started

"OH YOUR REMUS'S NEW SISTER!" He shouted

"Yeah…" She was interrupted again

"Hate to ruin the moment but we need to get our robes on" Aislinn exclaimed with vicious eyes pointed at the new girl.

Bianca waved bye to Sirius, and she ran swiftly, like a fox, back into the cart. The dark, bushy-haired Emilyfay was pulling a too-tight robe over the top of her bushy head. Once her head emerged from her robes, Tanya noticed her golden hairtie.

"Oh, that's pretty!" said Tanya

"Thanks!" said Emilyfay, startled that someone who was very harsh to her for being new

"It's the first snitch I ever caught," smiled Emilyfay, who was warming up to Tanya. "Over at durmstrang. The game was so much fun, I felt the need to keep it, as a reminded of what I love."

"You know, that's actually pretty cool." Replied Tanya, actually smiling.

The train neared Hogwarts, and everyone filed out.

"First years and Transfer students to be sorted!" said a loud booming voice that was Professor Binns.

Bianca Le Basium and Emilyfay Duveix stood up and formed a line in front of Professor Binns.

"Emilyfay!" Tanya called after her, "Hope you're in Ravenclaw! We can dorm together!"

Emilyfay smiled back at her and gave her a "thumbs up" sign. She turned around, and Bianca le Basium couldn't help but feel that she was unloved by Tanya.

Moments later, Bianca Le Basium and Emilyfay Duveix were running to the Great Hall giggling. Bianca slid into the empty seat next to Brenna Infellus, happy that she was sorted into Gryffindor, and Emilyfay slid next to the smiling Tanya over at the Ravenclaw table.

"So Gryffindor?" Brenna smiled.

"Luckily" Bianca shot a look in Sirius's direction and Remus nudged him. When Sirius noticed the silver eyes on him he choked on his soup.

Bianca was eager to start eating. The feasts at Beuxbaton were delicious but the food Hogwarts served was very different. She grabbed a load of turkey and cranberries onto her plate. She took a few bites and looked up at the blue haired girl next to her.

"Brenna?" She asked wiping her mouth.

"Yeah?" Brenna put her mug of butter beer down.

"What's his story?" Bianca pointed to a lonely greasy boy at the Slytherin table. He sat close to Eric and Jake but wasn't looking up.

"That's Severus Snape" She took a bite of her bread "He doesn't have a story"

"Oh" Bianca said

That night Bianca found out not only was she in the four poster bed right next to Brenna Infellus but it was inevitable that the two were to become friends…they had every class together. She was sitting in her bed thinking about the new school. Brenna seemed so nice but her friends were so mean! Paige and Emilyfay were sweet though. Among her thoughts stumbled Sirius Black. The attractive boy she fell into on the train to Hogwarts.

"WOAH! BIANCA!" Brenna screamed breaking Bianca's trance

"WHAT?" She fell over

"Your eyes…are purple" She looked like she had seen a ghost… but not the ones like the poltergeist Bianca had seen on campus

"Oh yes, they change color with mood"

"Thinking about a hottie? I learned that purple means passion" Brenna winked and Bianca blushed

"No" She lied

Bianca's violet purple eyes dashed swiftly across the room. The way her face blushed obviously told Brenna that Bianca was thinking about a cute boy she had met, but who? Bianca avoided further interrogations by changing the subject.

"What about your eyes?" said Bianca

"What about them?" responded Brenna

"Well," began Bianca. "They're a shade of dark yellow, and your pupils are just slightly elongated, like a cats. How exactly-"

"Oh," Brenna Interrupted, "Its part of being in the Infellus family. Everyone in our family has a, well, sort of an ability to speak to cats, to understand them. We also produce cat patronuses, and my dad is a cat animagis"

Bianca sort of twitched as the word animagus leaked out of Brenna's mouth, but Brenna seemed to pay no heed, as she continued her intricate discussion of the uncanny abilities of the Infellus family.

"Due to our strange connection with cats as a species, we inherit their eyes. I'm not sure how we did, but I do know that it's a sign of respect for them as a species. What's really interesting is that my mom, who wasn't born directly into the Infellus family, inherited the ability to speak to cats, and her eyes changed from dull blue to stunning yellow when she kissed my dad on their wedding night. The Infellus line isn't just for Infellus blood. Its for everyone who truly connects to us, and cats as a species. EXPECTO PATRONUM"

As soon as Brenna casted the spell, a silver cat with gleaming yellow eyes leaped out of her wand, walked across the floor, and jumped up on Bianca's bed and curled into a fluffy little ball.

"My patronus is a fox" Bianca said "It is kind of like a cat..when I was a little kid my parents used to call me Fox, probably because I was fast and tricky. I got of trouble faster than I got in it." Bianca yawned "I dont remember ever being this tired, I am going to go to sleep."

Bianca sure looked tired, but her eyes did not change into the calm, tranquil silvery blue that they should have. Instead, they turned a shade of toxic green, a shade that could definitely make a slightly suspicious Brenna Infellus wonder. Bianca closed her eyelids over her large green eyes, and fell asleep. Brenna's Patronus vanished with a whoosh.


End file.
